Merlin vs The Winchesters
by themerthurdiaries
Summary: The Winchesters end up in Camelot where they come face to face with the King, Arthur, and the most powerful sorcerer in the world, Merlin. the only way they can get back to their own time is by finding and killing the sorcerer known as Emrys. what will they choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Winchester boys hadn't come across a good case in a while and were starting to get restless. "I need something to do man, I can't keep sitting here like this" Dean would constantly whine to Sam. "I can't just make up a case Dean" Sam would always reply. Fortunately for the Winchesters, they wouldn't have to sit around for much longer; there was dark magic brewing in the town where they were staying, and it was only a matter of time before it caught up with them.

Across town, a powerful sorceress was gathering any information she could find on the Winchesters but everyone that she talked to had no idea who they were. She was about to give up when she say a new face in a corner store. She had to find out if this new comer knew the Winchesters, so she decided to confront them.

The young man in the corner store was Garth, a hunter like the Winchesters that knew the boys well. In fact, he had just finished a case and was about to visit the boys at the hotel where they were staying. "Excuse me?" The young sorceress said. "Do you happen to know the Winchester boys?" "Know them? Why were practically family." Garth replied, unaware of the danger he had put the boys in. "Where can I find them?" The sorceress pressed on. "Hang on, who wants to know?" Garth was proud to know the boys, but wanted to make sure they weren't in any kind of trouble. The sorceress was restless now, she cast a spell on Garth to find out where the boys were. "Thank you." The sorceress said, after she found out where they were and headed towards the motel.

The cell phone on the bed in the motel room started ringing, and Dean realized it was Garth calling, "hey man how's it going?" "Look I don't know if you guys have anything to worry about, but there was a lady in town looking for you two." Garth thought it was best to warn the boys just in case. "Did you know her?" Dean asked, hoping that Garth didn't send a total stranger to their room. "No, but she knew we were hunters and she said she had a case for you." Dean was puzzled, but people did find them every now and then, so he just shrugged it off. "Thanks for the heads up." And with that he ended to call. "What was that about?" Sam asked. "Someone's coming up here to see us, something about having a case."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Sam and Dean had guns ready just in case, and slowly started opening the door. But before it was even fully opened, the sorceress stepped through, turned to the boys and pinned them against a wall. She held them there with one hand and slammed the door with the other. "You two are pathetic, but you're the best hope I've got so let's make this simple shall we?" The sorceress smiled at them as they struggled to get down. "What the hell do you want lady?" Dean asked. "I want what's rightfully mine, but there's someone in my way that I need you two to take care of." Dean was confused, "So wait, you want us, to do your dirty work for you?" The sorceress smiled at them in reply. "Well we won't do it, whatever it is." Sam stated. "Like you'll have a choice." And with that the sorceress said a spell so powerful, that her eyes glowed brighter than they ever have before, and at the other end of the room, a portal opened.

I need you two to find and kill the sorcerer known as Emrys, fail, and you will be trapped in the Kingdom of Camelot, forever. Before the boys could say anything, she through them into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Winchesters left the barn but as soon as they did, everyone was staring at them. "What is everyone looking at" Dean asked Sam as they were making their way through the lower town. "We've gone back in time Dean, who knows what year it is." Dean looked worried so Sam asked what was wrong. Dean looked at him and said, "do you think they have pie?"

Being so concerned with pie, Dean wasn't watching where he was going and ended up walking right into Arthur. "Whoa, sorry man." Arthur was offended by the way that this new comer had spoken to him. "You can't talk to me like that!" "Oh yeah, why not?" Dean replied feeling good about himself. "Well, for your information, I happen to be the King." Dean looked at Sam and both of their jaws dropped. They never expected to be in the presence of the greatest King the world has ever known.

"You're not from around here are you?" Arthur finally replied. "Uh no, we're from out of…village." Sam gave a look of disapproval to Dean. "So where are you staying while you're here in Camelot?" Arthur asked the boys, prepared to offer them a room at the castle if they nowhere else to stay. "We haven't found a place yet actually." "Well why don't you stay at the castle, come on don't be shy, we always have room for visitors." The boys didn't know what to do, but they were happy that they had somewhere to stay. "So uh, Arthur, if I can call you Arthur, you ever hear the name Emrys?" Dean asked, wanting to find this Emrys so he and Sam could return home. Arthur replied with, "no, never heard that name but might I ask, what you want him for?" "Oh well we were asked by someone to find him, we just want to talk. But between us, he's a sorcerer." Arthur stopped in his tracks. "We have a new law in Camelot, sorcery is allowed here, some people are still getting used to the idea. You're not witch hunters or anything like that are you?" "The boys looked at each other for a moment until Sam replied, "No nothing like that, just regular hunters." Arthur looked at them and smiled, "oh good, we could always use more of those around here."

Later that evening, Merlin came into Arthurs chambers to get them ready for the night. Arthur was sitting at the table and called Merlin over. "I met two interesting young men today on my rounds of the lower town." "Really" Merlin replied, "what were they like?" Arthur had to think a moment, he really didn't know what they were like, all he could come up with was, "they were awkward really" Merlin laughed, "More awkward than me?" Arthur smiled. "No Merlin, no one could be as awkward and weird as you are. They did ask about a man they were looking for. They said his name was…Emrys I believe. Ever heard of him?" Merlin was in shock. He had never told Arthur about who he really was, just that he had magic. "Who were those boys?" Merlin thought to himself. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" Arthur asked. Merlin was about to answer, when Dean and Sam almost fell through the chamber doors. "Sorry about that… your highness, we got lost looking for our room." Sam looked at Dean with a reassuring face. "Oh that's quite alright, I was just talking with Merlin. Speaking of, why don't you show the boys back to their room?"

Merlin stood up but said nothing. Arthur looked at him and said, "That wasn't really a question Merlin." "I haven't finished your room yet sire." Merlin replied, hoping to get out of being alone with the boys. "I think I'll manage." Arthur said, and with that Merlin slowly walked over to the door and led the boys to their room.

When Merlin got back to his room, Gaius was sitting at the table. "Oh good Merlin you're here, your dinner's getting cold." But after Gaius say the look on Merlin's face, he knew something was wrong. "What's the matter?" Merlin sat down at the table across from Gaius and said, "Arthur met two boys in the lower town today, he said they were looking for Emrys." Gaius looked shocked. "Did you know these boys?" "No, how would they know who I am Gaius, how would they know my secret?" Merlin was worried, no one had ever found out who he was before, besides Morgana but she left Camelot almost a year ago. "You mustn't say anything to Arthur Merlin, he can't know who you really are. You have to keep yourself safe, no more than ever." Gaius warned Merlin as they both started to eat their dinner. They were unaware that throughout the whole conversation, Sam and Dean had been listening just behind the door. They had the information that they needed, all that was left was to act on it.


End file.
